


Under The Mistletoe

by evil_mandy



Series: Jingle Balls Jingle [2]
Category: Attack Pro Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, Progress Wrestling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Crushes, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_mandy/pseuds/evil_mandy





	Under The Mistletoe

Chris has been booked for Attack Pro Wrestling for the Under The Mistletour. But nothing got him more excited when the man he has been crushing on was booked to debut in that tour, with him. Yes, that man.

Timothy Thatcher.

Yes, they're friends. They tagged a few times. They're even in huge faction together in a promotion, but he kept it professional. He didn't show it up front. 

But man, he really liked the guy. From admiration to being friends. And now he hoped he could amp it up to maybe... more than that? And what would be perfect to stage it on the tour itself? He cant say no right? Hopefully?

 

 

 

"Hello, Chris." Tim held out his hand for a shake.

"Hey man!" Chris hugged him instead. "I missed you." Tim has been away and has been doing his own thing in Germany for a while. 

Tim sighed, snickered as he patted his back. "Missed you too, buddy."

Chris pulled away, as much as he wanted to be in those manly arms even more. "So excited for the debut?" he smiled.

"Well, is it not the same with other promotions?"

"Lemme tell you something lad." Chris slung his arm around the bigger man. "We love entertainment here." Tim listened to him closely as they walked to the locker room together. "It's either you wear costumes or be funny or just both."

"Costumes? Funny?" Those two weren't his forte at all. Tim knew that he's in trouble now.

"Think about what you can do." Chris smirked, patted the other's man chest. Well he was just wanna feel Tim up. Purposely.

"Can i just be me?"

"Sure. You're scary. That's already funny. But! You have me today as your opponent. Just follow my lead and people will be entertained." He grinned.

"Okay." He without a doubt trusted Chris and agreed. After all, Chris is his friend.

But what Tim didn't know, Chris has already created a plan in his mind. 

 

 

 

 

They were in a ring together. Chris had some kind of magician costume on. With a top hat and all. Tim being Tim, all normal and stoic.

One submission after the other. When they finally stood in the middle of the ring. 

That's when Chris pulled the trigger.

He held Tim's face and within a second, he kissed Tim's lips. Tim was stunned. 

But he shocked Chris even more. When he held Chris' face and plunged his tongue in between Chris' lips.

Whatever Chris has been dreaming and hopeful for, finally came true. A kiss under the mistletoe. A huge, no! Gigantic mistletoe above their heads. A Christmas miracle indeed.

As Chris was so intoxicated by the kiss suddenly he felt his body being lifted and slammed to the ground. 

But nothing can pained him anymore. He's in heaven.

 

 

 

 

"The crowd loved it." Tim smiled at Chris. They're back in the locker room. "I think thank you is due."

Chris couldn't hide his smile and the blush. "Nuh. That's just a little thing... what are friends for...."

Tim smirked and he suddenly pulled him for another soft small kiss. 

Chris was stunned. "Tim..."

"Merry Christmas." He grinned and left him like that.

Chris shrieked inwardly.


End file.
